zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles
Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles, known as Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Yūgō Tag Battle 2 (金色のガッシュベル!! 友情タッグバトル2 Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Yūgō Taggu Batoru 2, lit. "Golden Gash Bell!! Friendship Tag Battle 2") in Japan, is a 3D fighting Zatch Bell! video game for the PlayStation 2 and GameCube that was published by Bandai in 2005 and is the third game of the Yūgō Tag Battle series. Story Every one thousand years, one hundred mamodo descend upon Earth to conduct the ultimate battle. The winning mamodo becomes the mighty King of the Mamodo World. There is only one problem: In order for the many mamodo to use their powerful spellbooks, they need a human partner. Kiyo Takamine is a brilliant but aloof 14-year old boy in junior high school. Kiyo's father, an archeologist, finds a mamodo child named Zatch unconscious in a forest in England. He sends the good-hearted and mysterious Zatch to be his son's mentor. Zatch has amnesia; he doesn't have any idea that he is indeed a powerful mamodo. It is up to Kiyo and Zatch to discover this together. The unsuspecting Zatch and Kiyo must defend themselves against the relentless ambush of mamodo-king wannabes. Unbeknownst to their enemies, Zatch and Kiyo have formed a special bond, which enables them to unleash Zatch's incredible powers. Game modes * Story Mode: Story Mode lets the player choose one of six characters to play and follow their stories. There are a number of destinations to choose from, allowing the player to fight other characters in different orders. As the story progresses, more opponents will appear. The story is completed with all opponents for that character's story is completed. * Time Attack: This mode challenges the player to see how fast they can clear all eight stages. If the player manages to clear them using no continues, characters can be unlocked. * 2P: Choose your favorite Gash Bell character and fight it out with a friend. * 1P: Choose your character and an opponent and fight it out with the computer. * Develop Mode: Choose a character you like, and distribute points to raise their abilities. * Bonus Mode: Spend points to buy cards, view the card gallery, or input passwords to unlock secrets. * Practice Mode: A mode that lets you practice with the computer as your opponent. Playable characters * Zatch and Kiyo Takamine * Kanchomé and Folgore * Tia and Megumi * Ponygon and Kafk Sunbeam (Sunbeam's only available in the Japanese version) * Wonrei and Li-en * Brago and Sherry * Zeno and Dufort * Bari and Gustav (American version only) * Kido and Dr. Riddles * Victoream and Mohawk Ace * Laila and Albert * Laila and Albert (awakened) * Zofis and Koko * Milordo-Z and Koko * Maestro (Japanese version only) Regional differences * The anime-only character Maestro is only playable in the Japanese version. * Bari and Gustav are only playable in the American version. * Ponygon's spells and partner Kafk Sunbeam are only in the Japanese version. * Ponygon's Story is only in the Japanese version. * Wonrei's Story is only in the American version. * Several levels in Story Mode has been changed. * The two versions have different methods for unlocking character stories. * There are fewer cards in the American version. * You can watch movies only in the Japanese version. * The alternate versions of Zofis and Laila are treated as the same characters in Japan, while they are separate characters in the American version. Trivia * Despite using a game engine by British developer Criterion (known for the Burnout series published by Acclaim and later Electronic Arts), the game, like every other in the franchise, never saw an official release anywhere within Europe. Quotes External links * Official Japanese page on Bandai Namco Entertainment Japan Category:Video Games Category:GameCube Category:PlayStation 2